Reasons Why
by amiamu
Summary: Secrets are always meant to be kept but are always revealed… but why did it have to be that one? Well now the cat's out of the bag… what are you gonna do now, Sasuke? OneShot SASUNARU


**Summary: **Secrets are always meant to be kept but are always revealed… but why did it have to be that one? Well now the cat's out of the bag… what are you gonna do now, Sasuke? **OneShot SASUNARU**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters… though I think its better that way.

Warning: Porn without a plot **(PWP)**… I think and Talkative Sasuke, Failed attempt at humor, A bit of fluff. **SASUNARU boyXboy**

"Blah blah blah" – talking

"_Blah blah blah"_—thinking

**Reasons Why**

Why… why did this have to happen? Can't a guy masturbate without being interrupted or getting caught? But that's not the sad thing. What's sad and unfortunate is the fact that, the person he was thinking about while masturbating was the person that caught him.

Wasn't that just embarrassing? Yes it was. Naruto was so embarrassed and ashamed that he was blushing madly with his head buried in his pillow. Not only that but, he was also on his bed completely naked on all fours with a dildo up his slickened ass.

But made Naruto pissed was not the fact that the asshole walked into his house - room much less without knocking… so what if they were best friends, it was the fact that the asshole went over to his laz-e-boy sat in it and decided to sit there and smirk, border lining grin at Naruto with his arms crossed.

"Were you having fun, Dobe?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

At this Naruto scowled and turned his head away from the young Uchiha. He hadn't yet moved from his position with his butt in the air and Sasuke found that rather amusing. "Can't you knock, teme?"

"Yes, I can. I just chose not to." Sasuke's smirk grew as he watch the naked male on the bed some more. It kind of irked Sasuke how calm Naruto sounded. As if someone walking in on him masturbating very often, though he could still see that the blonde was still very embarrassed. During all his thoughts, he vaguely noticed Naruto lying down on his side, the dildo still in place.

After about ten minutes of just staring at each other, Naruto decided to break the very unwanted silence. "Why are you still here… haven't you embarrassed me enough?"

"You think this is embarrassing…? I think it is rather… interesting… erotic… so to speak."

"St-stop playing, Sasuke…" Naruto croaked, and to Sasuke's surprise the blonde started to sniffle, as if he was ready to start crying. There were tears building up in his eyes that were threatening to fall anytime soon.

"Naruto… why did you do this?" Sasuke leaned forward in the lounge chair propping his elbows on his knees and interlacing his fingers then resting his chin on top of them.

"Why do you think I did it?" Naruto hissed out, sitting up slightly, but stopped with a small moan when he felt the dildo push in deeper. He really needed to take that out. He just didn't want to do it in front of Sasuke.

"Are you lusting after me… or are you in love with me?" Sasuke whispered in fear that Naruto's reaction towards the dildo would affect his (Sasuke's) voice.

"I don't know… after trying to get you to come back to Konoha for years… I really don't know where my love for you stands anymore… but I don't think someone who is just lusting after another would go to such great feats. What do you think?" Naruto said in a sharp tone that seemed as though it could cut concrete.

"You love me?" Sasuke's eyes widened at the thought. He allowed himself a small smile when he realized exactly what Naruto insinuated. After trying to survive four years without Naruto only to come back and find out after a couple of months that the blonde was in love with him. Sasuke was happy to say at least… but he wouldn't let Naruto know that just yet. Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto blushing while rubbing his legs together… oblivious to the fact that Sasuke was watching him. The smile morphed into a smirk. "See…? I knew you weren't embarrassed. You find this so exciting that you got caught. Your erection hasn't even softened… as a matter of fact… it may seem as though you've gotten harder."

"Nngh… sh-shut up."

"Want help?"

"Leave me alone, Sasuke."

"You sure you want that?" Sasuke said as he stood up to leave.

"No! Don't leave." Naruto squirmed on the bed as he watched Sasuke sit down again.

"Naruto, I love you too… more than I could imag-" Sasuke was cut off by a deep angry growl from Naruto.

"I said 'stop playing, Sasuke'." Naruto mumbled reaching his hand down to his erection.

"I'm not playing, Naruto." Sasuke growled getting upset at Naruto's reaction to his confession.

"Nngh… hah."

"Naruto, do you know why I came back?"

"… I brought… you back."

"So you think."

"…Wha…?"

"You thought that I chose to come 'home' so willingly because everyone wanted me to or because I was practically chained up from head to toe… I could have easily escaped with the basic escape jutsu. To tell you the truth I was going to escape… but when I saw how happy you were when you saw me walking back to the village beside you, I decided that I would go back to the village with you. But when we arrived… I thought maybe coming back was a mistake. So many angry people… so many happy people and so much punishment… I didn't want to deal with that. But then you lessened my punishment… and took me to your house away from all those people until I had to meet with the elders…" Sasuke sighed; he had never spoken so much in his life. Only Naruto could do that to anyone. He looked back over to Naruto again. The blonde was on his back with his legs spread and his hands thrown by his side, looking at him with a blank 'please hurry the fuck up and get on with it' look.

"But, I could have still left… I didn't like it here. Actually I hate it here… but knowing how happy you were to meet with me at noon just to go eat ramen… made me rethink leaving. I love seeing you so happy… especially if it's because of me. Naruto… you're the reason I didn't leave... you're the reason I stayed. I love you." Sasuke looked back across the room to Naruto, who was now back on his hands and knees again, pushing himself forward and back_. 'Why does Naruto have to look so… so… delectable? Is it even possible to look like that and not being illegal?'_

"So… nnn… you aren't just saying it because you… ahhh… want a quick screw, right?" Naruto turned his head to Sasuke with a cute blush covering his face.

"Weren't you just listening to me?"

"Sasuke… you're smart. You could have just made something up just so you can get to have sex with me."

"I wouldn't do that to you, Naruto."

"Really." There was a sarcastic tone underlining the word that made Sasuke almost see red. What was the idiot's problem?

"Naruto… you love me, right? And I love you." Sasuke said pausing to run a hand through his hair before continuing. "Naruto… I've been wanting you for five frickin' years… I don't know if you realized something… but I'm an Uchiha. We always get what we want. So I suggest you get the hell of that bed now, take that dildo from your ass and come ride my cock instead."

Naruto gasped at hearing this. He loved the way Sasuke sounded just now, so demanding yet erotic. He was so turned on. Naruto moaned, the top half of his body falling to the bed. He buried his face between his pillows to muffle the groan that came when he shifted the dildo. He really wanted to get up and go over to the Uchiha and let the older male fuck him senseless. He had always wanted Sasuke to do that to him; let the raven take complete control of him and dominate him. Tease the man until he moaned and growled in his ear. He really wanted to… but even though Sasuke sounded arousing... Naruto would not fall for it. The Uchiha would have to try harder than that.

Sasuke let out a frustrated growl… he didn't think it would have been this hard. Seeing Naruto like this was really taking a toll on his manhood. He has never felt so hard in his entire life. His pants were getting tighter by the minute and Naruto's whimpering and squirming was not helping. He was holding out for so long but no more… he just couldn't.

"Damnit Naruto! Don't let me come over there. If you don't come here now-"

Sasuke was cut off by the sound of something hard crashing into glass. He then saw the blonde was walking- more like prowling over to him, and realized that it was the dildo that crashed into the glass- the blonde must have thrown it.

Naruto didn't know what happened. First, he was just lying there trying to ignore the sexy ravenette when his body suddenly move from the bed, pulled the dildo from his ass and threw it across the room not caring where it fell. He then started walking over to the Uchiha who looked just as shocked to see him move from the bed as he was.

Sasuke leaned back into the chair, resting his arms on the arm rest as the blonde climbed into his lap to straddle him. Sasuke suddenly realized just how horny Naruto really was, since he was close up now. And man was he horny; grinding on Sasuke's clothed erection while resting his arm on the older boy's shoulder with his head thrown back moaning like a two-bit whore. Naruto was covered from head to toe with a very thin sheen of sweat and flush pink, contrasting with the moonlight coming from the window.

Sasuke lowered his eyes to the blonde's cock which was now almost blood red at the top, straining and bobbing every time Naruto would push forward or backwards. Small beads of pre-cum seeped through the slit and ran slickly down the length of the member to the hilt or even further.

Grabbing Naruto's dick, Sasuke fisted it slowly at first then gradually working up to a moderate speed. Shocked by the sudden pleasure, Naruto screamed and pulled himself closer to Sasuke wrapping his arms around the Uchiha's neck and burying his face there, still moaning loudly.

"S-Sasukee… puh- please… nngh…take me." Naruto moaned into his ear while digging his face into Sasuke's neck.

"My p-pleasure, Naruto." He said with a smirk, grinding upwards into Naruto making the blonde bite hard into his skin. "Ahhh… Dobe… don't do that."

"Nnn… Sasuke… t-take off your… mmm… c-clothes too." The blonde panted as he climbed closer to his release, shuddering every now and again from pleasure.

"Why don't you take them off for me, Naruto?" Sasuke asked lightly as he pushed the blonde back slightly so he could get his clothes off easier. Naruto tore off the shirt Sasuke had on quickly and headed to his pants.

Naruto snaked his hands down Sasuke's chest to the hem of his pants, grabbing unto the button. He unbuttoned the pants quickly and pulled down, and in a rush of flurry movements; all of Sasuke's clothes were lying on the floor.

They were flushed against each other trying to get every part of their bodies to touch; rocking, sucking and- Oh god!

After inspecting the last of his masterpiece; Sasuke moved the hand that wasn't on Naruto's cock up to the blonde's mouth; placing three of his fingers on Naruto's bottom lip.

"Suck."

"Ahnn…" Naruto opened his mouth, clamping his lips around the three fingers; he nibbled, sucked and licked making Sasuke fingers wet and shiny. Sasuke sat there mesmerized as he watched his finger slide around in Naruto's mouth, he felt himself harden some more, if that was even possible anymore. Moaning, he removed his fingers from Naruto's mouth fearing an early release just by watching Naruto suck on his fingers.

Sasuke looked up and their eyes met; they held each other's gaze as Sasuke slid his hands down Naruto's side and under his ass cheeks. Gripping onto the two firm globes, Sasuke ran the tips of his fingers down the cleft to the puckered hole. Using his wet fingers to trace the bud, he then slipped his middle finger into the blonde's entrance.

"Since you already prepared yourself for me…" Sasuke smirked here, leaning forward to give Naruto a peck on the lips, before he continued. "… I'll just finger you for a little while before I fuck you just like you want… or we both want." He chuckled, pushing his other two fingers in.

"Ahhh… S-Sasukee… more please." Naruto bent his neck and nuzzled his nose into Sasuke's cheek. He then kissed his way down the older man's jaw line to the pulse beneath his ear sucking on it harshly.

"Nngh… Just can't wait, can you, Naruto?" Sasuke shoved his fingers up rubbing on the blonde's prostrate mercilessly; knuckle-deep. Mewling Naruto let go of his neck and started panting against Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke smirked at the cute reaction he got from the blonde and he wanted more of it.

"Ah… ahhh… Sasu… kee… ahhh…"

"You're so tight, Naruto… I can't wait either." Thrusting his fingers in and out of the blonde, made Naruto squirm in Sasuke's lap; rubbing up against the older boy's throbbing erection. "Slick me up, Naruto."

After hearing that, Naruto slid off of Sasuke's lap and knelt in between his legs. Sasuke's breath hitched when he saw a tanned hand reach for his manhood. His eyes widened when Naruto wrapped his hand around the length of flesh and squeezed it lightly, and jerked it upwards. The blonde leaned forward slightly and dipped the tip of his tongue into the slit; licking off the bead of pre-cum that gathered there.

Sasuke held in a shudder as he raised his hands and wove long fingers into blonde strands, pulling the younger boy closer to his arousal. Sasuke released a muffled cry when the head of his enlarged shaft was engulfed in a soft, wet heat. Panting he ran his hands through Naruto's hair as the blonde lowered his lips close to the hilt; licking the vein that was on the underside. Slowly licking back up, Naruto covered the head and sucked lightly, then gradually lowered his mouth; taking in as much as he could without straining his gag reflex. The rest he fisted with his hand to make up for where his mouth couldn't reach.

Sasuke hesitantly tugged on Naruto's hair; pulling the boy away from his dick. "What's wrong, Sasuke-teme?"

"Nothing's wrong, I would just prefer cumming inside you than in your mouth. You're done there, come up." Sasuke leaned back into the seat; dragging Naruto with him. Climbing back onto Sasuke's lap, Naruto realized that there was going to be a problem. Sasuke was too far back and that would make moving for him harder.

"Sasuke… sit forward."

Without even asking why, Sasuke did what he was told; raising his hips a little and pushing them ahead. So now the edge of the lounge chair ended at the middle of his thigh instead of behind his knee where it was before. Sasuke pulled Naruto towards him with his hand at the back of the blonde's head. Their lips crashed against each other making it a bit awkward but Sasuke quickly covered it with his expert tongue.

Dominating the kiss was the easiest job for Sasuke, because Naruto was not the best kisser, it was obvious that this was his first real kiss- not saying that the academy kiss was not. It was to Sasuke. Though Sasuke will always love the kisses he'll have with Naruto… plus it gave him a chance to teach the blonde. They could even start now.

"Put it in." Sasuke whispered against the blonde's swollen lips.

The blonde reached his hands down to his ass cheeks, raising his hips slightly. He parted his globes and pressed his entrance on the tip of Sasuke's dick, making them both moan. Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's knees and slowly dragged them up to the blonde boy's hips; gripping them tightly. Naruto removed one of his hands from his ass and grabbed hold of Sasuke's member, slowly lowering himself.

Stopping halfway, Naruto threw back his blonde head moaning, he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck to pull them closer, making their naked chests brush. Damnit, he didn't think Sasuke would be this big, even bigger than his dildo.

"Hah… Naruto, you feel so good." After saying this, he pulled Naruto's hips down while thrusting upwards, sinking himself deeper into the blonde.

"Ahhh! Sasukee…"

"Nngh!" Sasuke found himself struggling to keep still. After being trapped in Naruto's tight wonderful heat, he thought he would just lose himself. He told himself he'd have to wait because at this moment, the tears coming from the younger boy's eyes didn't seem like tears of joy. "I'm sorry, Naruto."

The blonde shook his head with his chest heaving against Sasuke's. "It's okay, Sasuke. We can move now." With that the blonde lifted his hips until only the tip of Sasuke's member was left inside him. Dropping himself down while meeting Sasuke's thrust; they began a slow sensual rhythm between thrusting, rocking and grinding.

"Sasuke… faster…" The blonde panted, rolling his hips before swiftly pulling up and impaling himself on Sasuke's cock. They kept thrusting against each other trying to find release they desperately needed. Grabbing unto Naruto's hips tighter; Sasuke began to push his hips up at a greater speed. Leaning forward, he started nibbling on Naruto's ear lobe; sucking and licking.

"Mmm…" Sasuke moaned into Naruto's ear and gingerly trailed his fingers at the base of Naruto's spine and down his crack.

Sasuke never felt so happy. Watching Naruto bounce on his cock was very thrilling; seeing his blonde hair bob with every thrust, some sticking to his forehead, lusty blue eyes locked with his and moans that could make anyone cum on spot. It was all _very_ thrilling.

Suddenly Naruto stopped and Sasuke thought he'd nearly blow his top. "Ugh! Why'd you stop, Naruto?"

"Sasuke… Do you really… love me?" Naruto questioned breathlessly, pressing his hands against Sasuke's chest.

"Of course I love you." Sasuke said this with such sincerity that Naruto couldn't help but believe. "Naruto, all I ever wanted was you… I could never see myself with anyone else but you. I'm in love with you, Naruto." Whispering these few words, Sasuke moved his lips to the blonde's; initiating a heart melting kiss; filled with so much love and passion. It was slow yet demanding; profound in a way that had Naruto yearning for more. Sasuke shifted causing Naruto to moan into the kiss as he pull the boy closer by the head and tilting his side way to get better access. Naruto moved his hands up to Sasuke's face as they both gave each other love.

After separating, Naruto looked straight into Sasuke's eyes, slowly but surely a small genuine smile made its way unto Naruto's face gradually getting bigger. He placed a chaste kiss on Sasuke's cheek then whispered into his ear. "Then show me that you love me, Sasuke. Make love to me."

Sasuke groaned at what he heard. The blonde was so erotic. Without warning, Sasuke pulled Naruto up and thrust into him while slamming the blonde down on him, causing the blonde to scream.

"YES! Yes, Sasuke!" Hitting the boy's prostate dead on, making him throw his head back; eager for more.

Sasuke suddenly stood up- Naruto tightening his hold on the ravenette avenger (not anymore) and wrapping his legs around him. Sasuke made his way over to the bed- every step caused Naruto to bounce a little and moan- holding Naruto dearly to not make him fall or make them both fall.

Naruto could feel every muscle in the Uchiha's back move. He ran his palm cautiously across the older boy's back, mesmerized at how they contracted and relaxed under his touch. He was so far gone, he never realized that they had already reached the bed and Sasuke was leisurely crawling to the centre of the bed, with him hooked on like a baby sloth.

Sasuke carefully lowered Naruto to the bed, making sure that he didn't pull out of the blonde; who still had his legs wrapped around him. He stared at the boy, who stared back up at him; his face still flushed and moistened from sweat. He was just so cute. Sasuke lowered his head and gave the curious-gazed boy a peck on the lips, before letting their eyes meet again.

"Naruto… would you like to go out on a date with me tomorrow… anywhere you like?"

Naruto chuckled at this request. "Is this really the time, Sasuke…? You still have your dick inside me and we haven't even cum yet."

Sasuke looked down at their connecting area and smiled up at the blonde. "Please, Naruto?"

"…Yes, Sasuke, I'll go out with you. Now could you stop stopping and get on with it." Naruto said tightening his hold around Sasuke's neck.

"Hey, you stopped first." Sasuke said this right before slamming into the blonde, silencing any retaliation Naruto had to make, but instead made him cry out to Sasuke for more.

"Ahh… Sasuke, Sooo g-good!"

"I am, aren't I-I?"

"Nngh… Oh god!"

Sasuke kept going; slamming into the blonde, who met his every thrust with a thrust of his own and a scream, moan or mewl. Sasuke was in bliss; he couldn't believe he had the blonde all to himself now. Who would have thought that he'd come into the blonde's apartment and see him masturbating and moaning his name? He was so… Happy! He had never been so happy in his life; not even killing Orochimaru made him this happy. Only the dobe could do something like this.

Naruto never felt so complete in his entire life. Never in his life did he ever feel so full, stretched… and so loved. He pull Sasuke down, and closer to him; locking his ankles tighter around the brunette's waist and relishing in the way Sasuke's mouth moved across his body. It made him moan some more just thinking of how Sasuke's mouth would feel on his…

"Ahhh! T-there, there Sasuke! Love me more!"

"Nngh… Naruto… I love you." Sasuke whispered breathlessly as he nuzzled his nose into Naruto's cheek, then slowly kissing his way down to the blonde's collarbone. While nipping and sucking relentlessly on the soft skin, leaving many red bruises; Sasuke sped up his thrusts to please his lover. Running his hands along Naruto's side; one going up to twist and fumble with a nipple, leaving Naruto feeling over stimulated and arching greatly at the pleasure that was slowly overcoming him.

"Ohhh… S'uke…"

Sasuke savored his newly appointed nickname as he kept up his brutal thrusts, making the younger boy scream and scratch at his back every time he was impaled.

Everything was going good for Sasuke… but it just felt like there was still something missing, but he didn't know what. It seems as though the blonde was nearing his end, by the repeated clenching of his inside muscles that was creating a wonderful friction on Sasuke's dick and the boy throwing his head side to side in hopes of dragging this amazing feeling out longer. Noticing this Sasuke grabbed Naruto's legs and hooked them over his elbow. He reached forward placing his hands on Naruto's and interlacing their fingers.

Naruto squeaked at the sudden change, then moaned slight discomfort when he realized how far up Sasuke pushed his legs; they were almost touching the bed. The feeling was quickly overshadowed by the fact that Sasuke just interlaced their fingers while made a warm fuzzy feeling hit him, along with the fact that Sasuke was reaching _much_ deeper than before. This made him, throw his head back, forcing it deeper into his pillow while screaming out his lungs in so much pleasure.

Soon their thrusts became erratic; Sasuke's knees grew weak and Naruto started to lose feeling in his legs. But at the moment none of that mattered; they were in pleasure… and in love. Capturing Naruto's red swollen lips with his while he and Naruto climbed to the edge.

Having his prostrate abused so unyieldingly made Naruto fall over the edge first, causing him to rip his mouth from the older boy's lips and screaming his name to the High Heavens; proclaiming him as Sasuke's. Thrusting in and out of that slickened and tightening hole really did the job for Sasuke. He moaned out Naruto's name in the boy's ear quietly as he pushed himself deeper into the boy and came with Naruto milking him for all he was worth. He faintly felt the trace of warm thick liquid run down his stomach and realized it was Naruto's cum, before collapsing on him. He drug two of his fingers through the mess before pushing them into his mouth.

"Mmm… You taste so good, Naruto."

"Ew, that's gross, Sasuke." Naruto whispered slightly hoarse from all the screaming he did.

Chuckling Sasuke rolled off to the side, he pulled the blonde closer to him; spooning him against his chest with their chests together. Slowly moving his hand up to sweep away the wet blonde locks covering the boy's eyes, he realized that Naruto was crying.

"Naruto…? What's wrong?"

The blonde sniffled before wiping his face and answering.

"I'm just so happy. Thank you, Sasuke."

The raven chuckled at this. Pulling the blonde closer and tightening his hold, he deeply inhaled the scent of his new lover. "You sound like such a girl, Dobe."

"Teme…" Sasuke could sense the annoyance, but there was something else there… affection?

"Thank you, Naruto… for everything. I love you." Sasuke kissed the blonde's forehead, before starting to run his slightly callous hands up and down Naruto's back.

"I love you too… Teme."

_Next Morning…_

Naruto had never felt so sedated in his life. Everything was calm and… perfect. The only thing messing up his 'perfect' moment was his hard moving bed. He knew he should have bought a new bed instead of an extra 20 two-dozen packs of instant ramen. He growled in frustration when he felt his bed shift and used his fist to weakly hit bed. Squeaking after hearing his bed groan and trying to move again; Naruto quickly sat up and suddenly remembered that he had Sasuke over yesterday and he didn't leave. Looking down at the raven trying to turn over on his stomach was really funny. Not only because it was completely futile because Naruto was straddling him BUT ALSO because he had a small, almost unnoticeable drool at the corner of his mouth, he was clawing at the sheets for aid and mumbling shit language that absolutely no one could understand. Naruto laughed; unintentionally waking up Sasuke.

"Nnn… What's so funny?" Speech slurred by deep sleep made Naruto laugh harder.

"You look so cute, Sasuke… and funny too." The blonde continued to laugh unaware of the blush that ran across the Uchiha's face.

"Shut up, Dobe… it's too early for noise."

"Teme…"

"Do you feel comfortable right here… I'm loving the view." Sasuke said this with a smirk on his lips while pointing down to the blonde boy's crotch.

Gasping loudly with a brightly coloured red face; Naruto grabbed the sheet that fell behind him when he sat up and pulled it over his man bitz.

Sasuke chuckled at the cute reaction. Naruto was so cute… he's sure he thought that before…

Reaching his hand forward he poked Naruto's stomach leaving his finger there and looked up at the blonde who had the most horrified facial expression (along with the deadly red as blood blush) known to man as he stared at his dried cum covered stomach. Jumping off the bed speedily, he ran to the bathroom screaming…

"BASTARD!"

Sasuke chuckled but stopped to look down on his stomach when he felt something warm. Not only was there also dried cum but also wet warm cum that…

… must have leaked from Naruto. Damn, blonde; couldn't he keep what was given to him?

Lifting his head, not at all perturbed- it was his after all- he called out for his blonde.

"Naruto… you leaked on me."

"IT'S YOU'R FAULT! I'M STILL LEAKING NOW! BESIDES… IT'S YOURS, KEEP IT!" There was a huff afterwards and then the shower was turned on.

At that comment, Sasuke smirked lying back on the bed with his arms behind his head.

"Things couldn't get better than this."

"SASUKE? CAN YOU COME HERE FOR A SECOND, PLEASE?"

Oh…

Guess they could.

How was it?

Good? Bad? Please Tell me.

I think this is my official first lemon. This definitely wouldn't have been finished if my Beta: Pandoa wasn't beating down with a holographic stick and cursing me through e-mail for not updating…. Right after comment on how well I did in my exams. Thanks again Dei! And thank you my dear readers. Yes…. This is a speech. Please don't flame… but if you do your flames will be read and laughed at then used to roast marshmallows! XD


End file.
